Last Flower
by kYU kum
Summary: aku terbiasa diam, tapi orang-orang itu terus bicara. memaksaku berpura tak tau apa-apa.kalian biasa berlari dengarkan aku bisakah kalian melihatku yang terus bertahan. jangan menghindar hyung jangan membuatku ingin menyerah aku masih menunggu keluarga ini-harapan kyuhyun pada keluarga dan hyungnya jungso, donghae dan kibum


Yang kutau aku hidup dengan cerita sederhana. Memiliki seorang ayah yang berkerja keras, ibu yang lembut dan membesarkan kami anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menjadi anak manja dengan hyung-hyung yang menyayangiku. Namun nyatanya cerita keluargaku tak sesederhana itu. Saat ku sadar hidupku bagai kisah drama yang slalu ditonton ibuku kala sore, nyatanya akupun mengalaminya.

Diawali saat usaha ayahku mengalami kebangkrutan, aku yang saat itu masih kelas 3 sekolah dasar tak begitu mengerti, saat ibu menangis dan terlihat marah pada seorang wanita yang ada dihadapannya dengan ayah disebelahnya terlihat tampak bersalah, dan ketika aku yang saat itu diperintahkan masuk kekamar mendengar ayah berucap barulah aku tau ayahku berselingkuh. Sedetik itu aku tak terlalu paham akan apa yang salah dengan kata selingkuh yang kutau ayah selalu berkumpul dengan kami setelah ia selesai berkerja, bersenda gurau dengan kami diruang keluarga hanya saja belakangan ini sedikit berbeda ayah tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kami dihari saptu ataupun minggu, saatku mengajak tamasya ayah bilang ayah meeting dengan koleganya.

Nyatanya sejak saat itu keluargaku tak utuh lagi, ayah pergi dengan wanita yang aku tak tau entah siapa namanya, dan hidupku yang sederhana tetap sama hanya saja hanya satu yang berbeda, kami tak punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Dan aku anak kecil yang mereka katakan tak mengerti apa-apa nyatanya aku tau saat itu aku harus berpura-pura tak tau apa-apa yang nyatanya aku tau ayahku sekarang bertemu koleganya bukan hanya saptu dan minggu tapi setiap hari, itu yang terlintas diotakku yang berumur sembilan tahun, mencoba memaafkan bisnis ayahku yang menyita waktu.

-richie-

"Kyu kau tidak sarapan" itu suara ajhuma kim yang menggantikan tugas ibuku, mengingarkanku yang sering mengabaikan sarapan

"Omma sudah brangkat?" Mendudukan diri dimeja makan mencoba menurut

"Sudah sepertinya ada pertemuan penting, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali"

ibuku sejak ayah pergi dengan bisnis yang hampir bangkrut dan meninggalkan kami, ibu menggantikannya menangani semua permasalahan, berusaha membesarkan kami, sebelumnya aku merasa marah dan mengeluh pada ibuku, tapi saat dia memelukku sambil menangis aku sadar ibulah yang terluka karna ditinggalkan ayah dan aku tidak boleh menjadi anak nakal.

"Wooow kau sudah siap dengan sekolah barumu kyu"

"Aku slalu siap dengan apapun donghae hyung"

Donghae hyung, salah satu hyungku yang akan menunggu dimeja makan menatapku yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekarang aku telah memasuki senior high school sebulan yang lalu, kejadian itu tlah berlalu 8 tahun yang lalu, dan akupun sudah paham bahwa ayah tak ada bersama kami karna wanita lain bukan masalah bisnis dan beruntungnya aku telah terbiasa untuk pura- pura tak tau

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku menghabiskan sarapanku tanpa minat, mungkin seharusnya meja ini dapat terisi dengan dua hyungku yang lainnya jujur aku benci sarapan sendiri sayangnya jungso hyung sulung keluarga ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya menjadi dokter dan tinggal dalam asramanya dibanding keluarga ini, sedang kibum hyung yang lebih tua dariku satu tahun, entah mengapa kegiatannya lebih sibuk dibanding donghae hyung yang sekarang menginjak bangku kuliah. Nyatanya rumah ini hanya menjadi persinggahan setelah sang kepala kelarga pergi seakan tak ada yang ingin berlama disini

"Kyu kau hari ini denganku saja kibum sudah berangkat lebih dulu" suara donghae hyung menyadarkanku, dia menatapku mencari persetujuan

"Berangkat sendiripun aku tak masalah"

"Tidak kau lebih baik denganku saja, tidak mungkinkan kau naik bis" aku hanya diam tak berminat menjawab nyatanya aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan bis, memang seharusnya aku dan kibum hyung berangkat bersama dengan mobilnya tapi sudahku bilangkan dia terlalu sibuk sehingga aku lebih akrab dengan bis-bis itu

Didalam mobil hanya sunyi yang mendominasi kulihat dia berkali-kali ingin bicara namun akhirnya diurungkan dan aku tak berniat untuk berbicara, jujur saja aku terlalu terbiasa dengan sunyi.

Sesampainya disekolah aku hanya tersenyum pada donghae hyung dan turun tanpa berkata apapun sampai kudengar dia menyebut namaku

"Kyu, kau kenapa" sesungguhnya aku tak mengerti dengan kalimatnya

"Kibum bilang...ah tidak maksudku aku merindukan kyu adikku yang manis dan banyak bicara" dia mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum namun terdengar sendu aku tau maksudnya. Entah apa yang kibum itu sampaikan. Yang pasti akupun tak tau adik yang dia tanyakan itu. Yang aku tau aku terbiasa tanpa kehadiran mereka terbiasa berdiam diri dan semua tak menggagu sampai mungkin kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat omma tidak bisa menghadiri acara kelulusanku membuatku kecewa yang telah menyiapkan kata dipodium sebagai murid terbaik,dan akupun tak tau entah mengapa keesokan paginya aku terbangun berada dikamar dan kibum hyung tertidur disisi ranjangku.

"Adikmu mungkin sedang kelelahan" hanya itu jawaban yang dapat keluar dan aku pergi meninggalkannya, kulihat donghae hyung masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku tak peduli.

"Kyu kudengar hyungmu sepertinya akan ikut olimpiade debat "

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi hyungmu disini pabbo"

"Kibum?"

"Aisss" Changmin hanya menatapku dengan kesal dengan jawabanku yang seperti pertanyaan. Aku tau kibum hyung pintar bila info yang kudengar dia mengikuti lomba fisika ataupun kimia aku takan berpikir duakali untuk mempercayainya tapi ini debat aku sedikit skeptis

"Bukan apa min, dirumah saja dia akan selalu diam bila sedang beradu argumen. nanti dia membiarkan begitu saja lawannya" aku menjawab sambil membuka bukuku karna didepan sana kim songsaenim sudah siap dengan logaritmanya.

Entah aku yang terlalu menikmati setiap pelajaran atau aku terlalu takut waktu berjalan cepat kini jam istirahat berbunyi. Kami murid kelas 10 berada dilantai 4 sedang kelas 2 dilantai 3 dan kantin sekolah dilantai 1.

"Kyu apa hyungmu tidak sakit kepala dengan buku-buku itu" Kami melewati kelas kibum istirahat kulihat hyungku sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal dimejanya seolah tidak belajar akan membuatnya mati.

"Tidak belajar yang membuatnya pusing" kujawab sekenanya pertanyaan minho disampingku kami terbiasa berkumpul dikantin.

Candaan dan obrolan dikantin akan selalu mendominasi, jangan heran juga bila ada beberapa orang yang menyatakan tempat tertentu sebagai tempat kelompoknya. itu biasa disini disekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid berbakat dan juga berandal.

"Hei cho kau akan seperti siapa disini lee donghae atau kim kibum"

Donghae hyung juga sebelumnya bersekolah disini dan dia tak kalah populer dari sijenius kibum tapi kepopulerannya karna dia salah satu playboy dan anak brandal yang anehnya sangat disayangi guru-guru disini.

"Aku menjadi kyuhyun" bagiku pertanyaan jonghyun salah satu temanku tidaklah penting.

"Tapi apakah kalian saudara kandung kenapa marga kalian berbeda"

"Mereka sungguh kakak adik. Ayah kyuhyun bermarga cho dan ibunya kim. Sepertinya kibum lebih memilih marga ibunya." Aku hanya memainkan handphone ku mendengatkan changmin yang menjelaskan kepada minho. Changmin tetanggaku sedikit banyak dia tau tentangku

"Kenapa donghae sumbae lee, dan kenapa tidak memakai marga appamu saja"

"Brakk" aku membanting handphoneku sedikit kencang terlalu enggan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja marga lee hanya gurauan kakakku saat teman-temannya bercanda. Dan kibum aku pikir dia memang lebih dekat dengan omma.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kantin. moodku hancur lebih baik aku menunggu dikelas meninggalkan teman-temanku yang memasang tampang hanya tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang menyakitiku.

Saat ku berjalan kekelas kulihat kibum hyung sudah ada didepan kelasnya melihatku mengisaratkan untuk bicara

"Kau pulang denganku bila aku belum keluar tunggu aku diparkiran" aku mengangguk itu perintah bukan pertanyaan

-richie-

Kibum melanggar janjinya, hampir satu jam aku menunggunya diparkiran dan dia baru memberitahuku ada kelas tambahan untuknya sebagai peserta olimpiade. Kumatikan handphoneku bukan karna marah tapi aku malas diganggu kuputuskan pergi ke gamecenter

-richie-

Acara bermain gameku membuatku lupa waktu, saat kumasuk kudengar suara hyung tertuaku

"Sudah pulang kyu, sudah puas bermainnya" aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, karna selama ini tak pernah sekalipun ada yang menanyalan jam pulangku, ralat yang benar tak ada penghuni saat kupulang.

"Ya aku lelah hyung"

"Kau terlalu lama bermain, seharusnya kau tunggu kibum dan bisa langsung beristirahat"

"Harus berapa lama aku menunggu, disana aku kelelahan tapi menyenangkan hyung, disini aku kesepian dan keletihan" aku hanya menjawab dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tak berharap jungso hyung mengerti dan mencoba mengacuhkan tatapanya

"Kau perlu berbagi kyu, ada kami yang akan mendengarkanmu" kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk, kami yang mana maksudnya

"Iya hyung, aku akan coba berbagi dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkanku untuk kebahagiannya sendiri membuat keluarga ini tak bisa kujadikan sandaran" kurasakan pelukannya mengendur dan kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Kibum hyung memberi tahuku jungso hyung, akan tinggal dirumah ini lagi alasannya aku tak benar-benar tau karna yang kuingat dia sangat senang saat mendapatkan dorm ditempatnya bekerja dan bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Dia sosok malaikat yang lari dari masalah. Dan satu persatu dari mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar melupankanku yang menunggu mereka bahkan kibum lebih sering berada di club sains-nya. Lebih buruknya Hari itu aku melihat ayah mengandeng wanita yang sedang menggedong seorang bayi aku berteriak memanggilnya, dia menatapku dengan terkejut namun setelahnya kembali melanjutkan jalannya tak mempedulikanku yang menatap penuh harap dia akan membuatkanku boneka salju. Sejak saat itu aku tau aku tak perlu menunggu...

Tbc


End file.
